A Drarry Story
by SlytherinStudent170
Summary: This is set post war, and Harry is struggling with his past. He has an addiction, but is slowly loosing himself. But Draco has fallen for him and he wishes to help. Will Harry heal? Will Draco find out whats happening? Read to find out.
1. chapter 1

Hi,this is my first fanfic, and I am a huge Potter fan. So leave a review and I hope you enjoy. Events in this story did not happen. Some things are false. I am trying my best to be accurate. It takes a lot of effort to do this.

(Harry's POV)

Harry sat in Potions class bored as always, but he found himself staring at one person in particular... He had been staring at the back of Draco Malfoys head. He thought he was loosing his bloody mind when he found himself thinking what Draco's hair felt like. " Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said, pulling Harry out of his daze. " Am I boring you?" Snape said now invading Harry's personal space. "No sir." He replied. "Would you care to tell me what I just said?" Snape said as Harry was starting to panic. Harry has been very sensitive to people being close to him. It was only a few months after the war, and Harry's scars reminded him of how he was brutally beaten before Voldemort had finally given into the pain he had himself and died. Harry has no clue what Snape had said and replied, " You asked if I was boring you." There were a few snickers from the class before Snape said, " Detention Mr. Potter!" At that point Harry looked in front of him and found a pair of steel grey eyes looking back at him. Draco blushed and quickly looked away.

(Draco's POV)

Draco turned quickly once Potter realized he was staring at him. He felt the blood rush to his pale cheeks and cursed himself for being attracted to Potter. He had no idea why he had bloody feelings for the git. He had noticed Harry cringe when Snape was very close to him. Normally,as in befor the war, Harry would have stood his ground. But ever since the war Draco had noticed a change in Potters actions. He had been quick to snap, and very sensitive towards physical contact. Draco knew he had scars. He was the only one who knew. He had seen Potter in the Prefects bathroom taking a bath. He had a long fresh scar running across his back. The blonde felt sympathy towards him. Draco knew what it was like having scars. His father had been abusive. He still can't sleep at night. Only some nights he is able to get at least four hours of sleep. Those are the nights that he cry's himself to sleep. The bell rang signaling the end of class. He headed to the common room where he didn't find anyone. He sat down at the desk in the corner of the room and started to write a letter.

(Harry's POV)

Harry went to the Great hall to get dinner. He didn't even know why he bothered going to meals. Most of the time he didn't even eat. As soon as he was through the entrance the smell of dinner filled his nose. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. He started running down the corridors towards the Prefects bathroom. Nobody had used this bathroom since the war, so Harry went there whenever he was sick or needed to bathe. He couldn't use the Gryffindor showers because he didn't want the other boys seeing his scars. He quickly got into the Prefects bathroom and was in a stall on the floor, throwing up whatever was in his stomach. There couldn't be much considering he hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday. His throat was raw from always having whatever was in his stomach eventually end up coming back out of his mouth. He had closed the stall door as an afterthought. He knew no one would be in their but he couldn't leave it open. He laid on the cold tile floor shaking. He soon closed his eyes so everything would stop spinning but opened them short after as he was once again hunched over the toilet. Trying to get whatever it was in his stomach out so he could make his way to Detention.

(Draco's POV)

Draco had been heading to dinner when he saw a ill looking Potter running past him. He told his friends to go on without him. He made sure they were in the great hall, then started towards the Prefects bathroom. It seemed Harry always headed that way after dinner anyway. Once he was in the bathroom, carefully trying to make no noise, he heard a stall door close and someone throwing up. He slowly made his was towards the stall. He heard whoever was in there sink to the floor. He suspected it was Potter. Nobody came in the Prefects bathroom anymore. He raised his hand to knock on the stall door, when he heard Potter once again throwing up. Once he had heard him slip down to the floor again he raised his hand to knock again.

(Harry's POV)

Harry heard a knock at the door and flinched as his stomach began to gurgle once again. He let out a quiet groan. "Occupied." He said in barely a whisper. "Potter?" He heard a familiar voice call. He searched his mind and tried to remember whom the voice belonged to. His thoughts were interrupted when the voice came through the door again. "Open the door, Potter." Harry moved both cautiously and shaking towards the door.

(Draco's POV)

He heard a click and the door was unlocked. He slowly pulled open the old wooden door to reveal a trembling, pale Potter. He took a step closer but Potter held up a severely shaking hand as a warning not to come any closer. Draco stopped and stood in the doorway of the stall. As Harry's hand dropped to the floor he turned and his eyes met Draco's and he felt as if he was intoxicated. "What can I do Potter?" He asked the shaking boy before him who looked nothing like the brave Potter that Draco knew of.

(Harry's POV)

Harry was reluctant at first to answer Malfoys question. He wasn't sure he was serious until he looked into those pale grey eyes that were now kind and caring. He spoke exhaustedly, "Help me to the infirmary." He said with every ounce of strength he had left. He slumped against the wall and grabbed Draco's outstretched hand.

(Draco's POV)

He had just pulled Potter to his feet when he almost collapsed back onto the floor. Draco quickly grabbed Potters thin body and held it against his. Draco felt the heat in his neck slowly rising to his cheeks. Hopefully Potter was to dazed to notice. He slowly moved his arm around Potters shoulders so he was now on the side of him instead of in front. He helped Potter out of the bathroom and into the hall. He grabbed Potters bag that was on the floor near the entrance to the bathroom.

(Harry's POV)

Harry used all his strength he had to pull Malfoy back into the bathroom. Malfoy stumbled because of the sudden movement. Harry saw his bag in Malfoys hand and said, "In... my bag. The cloak." Harry felt himself shaking against Malfoy. Harry moved towards the wall for more support. He stumbled into it and hit the cold stone with a thud. Malfoy shot a worried glance at him and quickly opened Harry's bag. He grabbed the cloak and looked at it oddly. Harry gave a quick chuckle and said, "It's an invisibility cloak. Put it over us so nobody sees us going to the infirmary. Wouldn't want to be the school gossip for the week, now would we?"

(Draco's POV)

He did as Potter said as he grabbed Him so he could help him to the infirmary. He threw the cloak over them as they made their way into the hallway. He avoided passing students still roaming the halls. He knocked on the doors to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey came to the door quickly. Just as he ripped off the cloak and Pomfrey took a look at Potter, she said, "Get him into a bed!" She said as she headed towards the cabinet with all the medicine. Just as Draco had gotten Potter halfway towards a bed, he started shaking violently.

(Harry's POV)

The room was starting to spin as Harry began to shake so violently he let go of the tight hold he had had on Draco and fell to the floor. There was a ringing in his ears a he heard Malfoy yell, " Potter!" A note of fear in his voice. He was so cold. He was still shaking and his vision began to darken. He felt a pinch on his arm and everything went black.

(Draco's POV)

Madam Pomfrey came to Potters side just as Draco yelled, once Potter fell to the floor. She injected Potter with a clear liquid. She asked for help getting him into a bed. He picked up Potters limp body, cold to the touch. He carried Potter close to his chest, as if he were never going to wake up. A silent tear rolled down Draco's face and fell onto Potters shirt. Pomfrey asked him to get a few potions from the nearby table. She put a hand to his head. Touching the "legendary" scar. Pomfreys face was unreadable. She walked quickly to the medicine cabinet and started to rumage through it. She turned to Draco with a pale and worried face. "Go get professor Snape. Quickly!" She has barely finished when Draco was out the doors. He knew that if Pomfrey has nothing for Potter, he was seriously ill. He made his way through the door to Snapes class. "It's about..." Snape had started when he turned but stood immediately. "Professor, Madam Pomfrey needs you this instant. Potter won't be attending Detention." Draco said all in one breath. Snape merely nodded and with a swish of his cape had started down the hall. Draco had to jog to catch up with the Professor. He went straight through the door to the infirmary and Pomfrey looked so worried as she said, " Mr. Potter is severely ill, he has such a high fever, that even the highest dose of cooling potion wouldn't bring it down. He needs help Severus." Snape immediately walked over to Potter and put a hand to the boys forehead. Draco felt a rumble in his stomach. He hadn't eaten dinner. He put off the thought as Snape said, "Draco go get the potion labeled #17 from the back cabinet in my class." Draco once again took off down the hallway. Head Mistress McGonagall stopped him in his tracks. "What are you doing our past curfew, Mr. Malfoy?" She said with authority in her voice. "It's Potter, he's in the infirmary with Snape and Madam Pomfrey, I am getting something for Professor Snape. To most likely save Potters life! Now please Move!" Draco said with a harshness in his voice. She stepped aside and took off towards the infirmary. Draco got through to the class ran through the door and bumped into a table. He cursed under his breath as he stumbled to the cabinet. He found #17 it was a potion the color of blood. He grabbed it and ran back to the infirmary. McGonagall was there as well with Snape and Pomfrey. He handed the potion to Snape. He took it and tilted it into Potters mouth. A drop of it not getting into his mouth and it slowly slid down Potters thin but semi-full lips, Draco couldn't help but notice. Once Snape had emptied the vial, he stepped back and spoke, "Draco, you will tell Madam Pomfrey what happened once I leave. Madam Pomfrey, keep Harry, on drip, if he wakes up feed him bland food as to not upset his stomach, and Professor McGonagall, I am sure Mr.Potter will be fine. He just needs to rest. Now Professor, we can leave Madam Pomfrey to listen and tend to Potter, while we go get some sleep. Goodnight." Snape walked with McGonagall out. Once Pomfrey got a drip going, Draco explained everything. Pomfrey told him to stay the night, since nobody else was there, and keep an eye on him. Draco had a restless night until Pomfrey gave him a sleeping potion. Nightmares were keeping him awake. He soon fell into a long sleep. He was given a pass to not attend classes the next day, considering Pomfrey wanted to check on Draco too. He kept an eye on Potter. He was getting bored, so he went to his dorm using the invisibility cloak and got an empty journal. He used his nightmares to come up with stories. He moved on to a new story and found Potters name coming up quite often. He _needed_ to give Potter that letter after he wakes up. Not right away, but after.

(Harry's POV)

He woke up screaming. Malfoy was right by his side in an instant. Harry flinched, and Draco noticed taking a step back. Harry covered his face and sobbed. He quickly composed himself. Draco had a pained expression on his face. Madam Pomfrey came over to Harry with a few biscuits and tea. And a bowl of fruit for Draco. Once Pomfrey left, he immediately looked over at Draco, when did he start calling him _Draco? "_ What.." Dra- Malfoy cut him off by saying, "You were so sick, I thought you were going to die. But your alive. You had such a high fever Snape had to give you a potion. You've been sleeping for three days, and you have to talk to Pomfrey about something she wouldn't tell me. I'll be back later I have class." Before harry could say anything he was gone. A letter was on the night stand next to him. He would read it later. Pomfrey made her way over as Malfoy left. She had an irritated and worried look on her face, "When Draco was asleep last night..." _Wait, Harry thought, Malfoy slept here!_ " I tested everything I could think of. I even tested your alcohol level. It was extremely high. I also found potions in your system such as, sleeping potions not given by me, and Draught of Peace. Care to explain yourself Potter?" She finished. Harry only could hide his face in guilt.

(Draco's POV)

Draco couldn't get Potter off his mind, he had left the letter on the night stand. Would Potter humiliate him if he didn't feel the same way? He pushed the thought from his mind and focused on homework before he could go and see _Harry._ Draco used his first name. It was odd.

(Harry's POV)

He knew the whole alcohol and potion thing would come up soon enough. He once again composed himself and asked her not to interrupt she gave him a slight nod. "Well it all started after I killed Voldemort. I had horrible nightmares about how I was kept in a chamber for two weeks, being brutally tortured. There is one across my back, from when I tried to apparate out of the cell I was in. Sure enough someone found me and preformed an unknown curse to cause an everlasting pain. Once I got back to Hogwarts, I healed it with the counter curse I had found in the restricted section. I got permission from McGonagall. So I would be going through my usual day and would have flashbacks and would have to go somewhere quiet and curl up in a ball. Eventually it got to be to much. I was under so much stress that I had started to skip meals. I was in Hogsmeade and found myself at the Leaky Cauldron. I had been given a small amount of Fireball. And for the rest of the day I was numb. I had no flashbacks and it seemed to relieve my stress. But the nightmares came back that night. I had read about sleeping potions and they were not very hard for me to make. The Draught of Peace however, I only took it the one time it just happened to be recently. I had run out of sleeping potions and needed some sort of calm. I needed to relax. He That's why you found those things. Madam Pomfreys eyes were shining with tears as one rolled silently down her cheek. She asked her voice deep with emotion, "How long have you been drinking. I understand the sleeping potions. But if you constantly use them they will eventually not have the same affect. But the affects become more severe. I will prescribe a small but strong healthy dosage of it so it will have a good affect. But the alcohol, we need to get you off of it. It is ruining your life. It is not doing any good for your health. I will need to address Professor McGonagall about this. She will decide what to do with you." She concluded. There was a crashing noise from the entrance. A red eyed Malfoy came around the corner. Harry believed he was crying, he had heard them.

(Draco's POV)

He had knocked over a small rolling table. He had been listening to harry go on about his _addiction._ It had absolutely broken Draco. He knew of Harry of a hero who was brave and always fine. But they were all wrong. Harry was breaking and nobody could even know. He heard Potter say, "Who's there!" When he came into view, he imagined himself looking a wreck. Draco moved towards Potter but stayed at a good distance for Potter. Pomfrey spoke up and said. "Well because Draco heard the whole thing, Harry you have an addiction. As well as PTSD." Harry once again looked as if he was about to crumble to the floor. But all that happened was that he cried. He cried and shook as sobs wracked his body. Draco had felt the urge to go over to him. He was now right next to Potter. The crying boy made no move to try and get away from him. He just turned and fell into Draco's arms and continued to cry. Draco was now on the bed with Potter. His sobs had silenced and he was now just holding onto Draco as if when he let go he would fall out of existence. Potter was just crying, his tears silent. By this time, Pomfrey had left to get them dinner. She came back and placed a tray between the two boys. Draco mouthed a "Thank You" as she nodded and walked away.

(Harry's POV)

Harry had retreated from the safe, calming arms. He picked up one of the biscuits placed between Malfoy and him. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He couldn't bare to look at Draco erm Malfoy. He decided to grab the letter on his night stand but Draco grabbed his arm, but Harry quickly pulled away. He had grabbed onto one of his scars. The one that Ron's supposed pet Scabbers who was actually one of Voldemorts followers had given him during a spell to bring back Voldemort. Draco apologized immediately.

(Draco's POV)

Draco wasn't sure what he had done to make Harry pull away so quickly. He decided he should make it his business. "What happened?" Draco asked pleadingly. Harry replied with a note of fear in his voice, "You grabbed a... a... uh, sc-scar." He finally was able to get out. Draco had a sudden urge as he had been having recently. He wrapped his arms around Harry. Saying everything he wanted to without speaking. Harry was reluctant at first but then he leaned into Draco planting a soft kiss of his lips. Draco leaned in closer as well, and returned the kiss as well.

(Harry's POV)

Harry has no idea what made him do that. But he had made sure to put his hand in Draco's hair. It was soft and flowy. He then quietly asked if he could open the letter. Draco replied with a small nod of his head. Harry opened the letter to find straight neat cursive. _Dear Harry, I have had a hard time admitting this to myself. But lately I have been finding myself staring at at you. It has made me scared of what you may say, if you didn't feel the same way it would destroy me. I hope you do feel the same. Please reply soon. —D._ Harry let a silent tear fall onto the parchment. He looked at Malfoy- Draco who was so red but you couldn't tell because of his pale skin so it looks like a minor blush. All Harry could say was, "I love you." He said it so quietly that only Draco could here. It was late and Madam Pomfrey has gone to bed. Draco was no looking into the green eyes of Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The one he had had a crush on since the War. He said, "I love you too." Draco was intoxicated by the deep eyes that belonged to the boy he loved. Draco hesitantly leaned in for another kiss. Harry closed the distance and placed a more confident kiss on Draco's lips. He inhaled the scent of Draco. They fell asleep kissing each other passionately. Harry woke up in Draco's arms he looked into the steel grey eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. Draco murmured against Harry's lips, "I love you."in the world are celebrating. Having parties. Spending time with family, then there's me watching the Harry Potter Movies for the 4th time


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is a continuation of the part 1. I'm not sure haw I felt about the first on so hope you enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor do I claim to. Write a review about things I should change.

Harry felt a lot of guilt in his stomach. His body craving alcohol. Draco had been by his side, but he didn't even know the full story. They had been together for a few weeks now and Draco would tell him stories he had found in a deep corner of the library. Harry would laugh and kiss him, but it all felt like a cover up. Harry truly did love Draco, but he felt as if he wasn't living more like he was just existing.

Harry decided to have a talk with Madam Pomfrey about it when Draco headed to classes the next morning. He knocked on the door to her office. She greeted him with a warm smile. He walked in a took a seat in front of her desk. "Well it's nice to see you out of bed Mr. Potter." She told him with a bit of comfort in her voice which made the tension in his body relax. "Please call me Harry. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." She simply nodded as he dove head first into the conversation.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need help. I always feel like someone is watching me and I feel this need. It's like a hole that I have been trying to fill for weeks now. I feel numb. Like life is just floating by and I'm looking at it out of my body. I don't feel good. I am very sensitive. Ever since the war, I can't have anyone in close contact with me and I always pull away at the slightest touch. You've seen my scars that run up and down my arms. The ones on my back. I can feel the pain of when I got them when I'm alone. And when Draco is here I feel like I am putting on an act. I truly do have feelings for him. But in this state, I'm not sure if I can go on. Sometimes I lay in that hospital bed and want the whole world to stop and just have peace. No paranoia, no scars, no pain, no more anything."

Harry had been pacing while he went on ranting as the tears flowed down his face. He slowly crumpled to the ground. "What's wrong with me? Why did this have to happen to me? Why?" Harry sobbed as the witch knelt in front of him, pulling him back to his bed. He collapsed onto the bed and cried himself to sleep.

Draco had finished his classes for the day and made his way into the infirmary to find the divider drawn around Harry's bed. He immediately rushed over to in but when he was a few feet away he hit an invisible barrier. He stormed into Pomfreys office.

"Why can't I see him?" He demanded. "Harry can't be around you right now. He confessed some alarming things to me today and I am worried about his state of mind." Draco stared at the witch in disbelief. "What kind of things? What have I done?" He asked taking a seat. "It's nothing you have done Draco. He is going through withdrawal. His body is reacting to the lack of alcohol and potions. He still has night terrors. He is ashamed of his scars." She concluded. "What can I do?" He asked wanting to help in any way possible. "There is nothing you can do but give him his space. I will be counseling him and helping him adjust to the condition he is in. Once he agrees to see you I will contact you immediately. Now go get some rest in your house. Goodnight."

She showed him out. Draco was to tired to argue or protest. He glanced back at the closed curtain that the Boy Who Lived was behind and continued out the door.

Hi, I will only be consider continuing with this if i get reviews. It's a bit slow moving but if I get reviews and suggestions for the story it could move a little faster. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
